


Last Right Turn

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Changing Tenses, Credence's POV, Domestic Bliss, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gellert Grindelwald Being Creepy, Henry Cavill is Theseus, Hurt Percy, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Credence Barebone, Protective Theseus Scamander, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Skips, Unofficial Sequel, from - in the company of wolves, mild double penetration, roll with me, small blink and you'll miss cameo by JDM as percy's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Credence is Percy’s Physics teacher, who suspects something is off. When talking to Percy’s father doesn’t help, he resolves to figure out a way to help the boy, before it’s too late.





	Last Right Turn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edvic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edvic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the Company of Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891983) by [MercurialTenacity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialTenacity/pseuds/MercurialTenacity). 



> look @ me being un-creative and skiving off something else I didn't write ahahaha. but lbr I saw that one pic of Artem and im like shit.... teacher/student au where percy is the student. there's no underage stuff here, smut is beyond a 2 yr timeskip.  
> its actually ridiculously fluffy after the angst.

* * *

 

 

Credence had only been teaching Physics at Ilvermorny high for around three years. He was fond of his students and had always tried to keep track of graduating seniors, so that he could give them his well wishes, and offer any advice for those who may want to pursue a career in math and science.

Percy Graves was on the list of upcoming graduates, and his grades, although slipping, haven’t yet been enough to earn him a note for his parents. The only way that could be possibly vetoed was through the principal. He made a note to ask Grindelwald just why that was okay, but got distracted while grading the latest round of quizzes passed in.

Young Mister Graves had skipped an entire page. He blinked at it for a moment, and then glanced over to the boy, where he was curled into and over his desk, staring off into space. Credence sighed.

He scrawled _‘See me after class,_ ’ in the upper right hand corner, before leaving his desk to return the papers to the students.

The bell rung, and everyone scattered, all except Percy, of course. Good to know his reading comprehension was still intact, even if his attention had begun to wane.

“Mister Barebone… what’s wrong?”

Credence had left his own desk to stand in front of Percy, and he braced his hands under his chin, eyeing the boy. There were dark shadows under his eyes, and a quiver to his bottom lip. As if he’s expecting some form of physical punishment for that test grade.

"Is it your father?" Credence blurted out, almost before he could stop himself.

Percy’s eyes widened, and he looked around the room before answering in a hushed whisper, a firm denial.

Credence believed him, but something seemed… lacking. He gestured for the boy to sit, with the closest desk to his own being a handful of feet away, so he got up and went to stand in front of his desk, leaning back on it to seem less like he was looming, trying not to appear intimidating or angry.

“Percy… I know something’s going on. You’ve never missed a page before. One or two problems maybe, sure. More and more recently. Please, let me help you.”

He doesn’t mean to recommend colleges, Percy’s file told him all he needed to know. He’s already planning to attend some faraway school with a random scholarship he managed to land. Great. Good for him.

He doesn’t meet Credence’s eyes, he’s avoiding them.

“I don’t need any help. I’m fine. I’ll be out of your way in three months. Why do you care?”

The anger, the frustration. It’s all a cover.

Credence had known the signs of abuse when he saw them. But Percy wasn’t lying.

It’s _not_ his family. Someone else, then. Someone still close to him was hurting him.

“Percy, if I let you retake this test, right now, so you can improve your grade, would that help?”

Credence bit his lip, worrying it until it was painful, and Percy finally, _finally_ , looked up at him, his eyes dark and shining. Tears. He’d made the boy cry. Fuck.

“What do you want in return? That’s a big favor, Mister Barebone.”

The boy was speaking in hushed tones, once more, and Credence suddenly realized why it sounded so wrong. The posture, the words, Percy was used to that, making deals.

Someone had taught him quid pro quo.

It’s worse than he thought.

“Nothing. You, my boy, deserve your best chance. Silly as it may be, high school transcripts matter.”

“Thank you.”

The next few minutes passed in agonizing silence, as Credence paced the room, Percy scribbled the rest of the quiz, and he knew he was going to need to give the boy a hall pass, so that he won’t get detention for being helped.

“I’m done.”

“Excellent.”

Percy got up from his desk and walked it over, as Credence finally alighted back behind his own. The boy’s hand shook, and he stayed there, as if waiting for something, Credence doesn’t know what. He locked eyes with the boy, reaching for the papers,

“You’re dismissed. Go ahead and head for the library, take the rest of third there, before lunch. I’ll go see your English teacher, Mister Scamander.”

Percy blinked, and then nodded, snagging his schoolbag from his desk before shuffling out, head down, shoulders hunched.

Credence sighed, before scribbling another note. A pass for the boy. It’ll work out fine. Theseus owed him lunch anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

Credence passed the principal’s office, remembering just in time he needed to see Grindelwald, but he paused outside the hall, frowning as he spotted _Percy_ himself sitting inside, looking as if he’d rather be anywhere else. For a split second, Credence found himself thrown back in time, remembering how it was, flinching right before ma would ask for his belt, and rip his palms open to bleed for the night. He fisted a hand at his side, and strode forward to knock on the door, suitably distracting them both, and then Grindelwald quirked a brow at him, before rising from behind his desk, putting a firm hand to Percy’s shoulder, and stepping around, past to open the door.

“Mister Barebone. Can I help you?”

His accent was clipped, foreign sounding but Americanized enough to just be elegant.

“Yes. I need to speak with you in regards to one of my students. There’s been some… issues.”

He left it vague, open ended, and Grindelwald looks intrigued, to his astonishment.

“Certainly. Let me finish up with Percy, then I will be free.”

Why does that make him so uneasy?

In the end he lied.

He told Grindelwald he thought a parent-teacher conference would be helpful for his student, for Percy, and he notes how the man seemed to hesitate before agreeing.

“I wasn’t aware the boy was having any troubles with his grades.”

That was a _big_ lie, but Credence let it slide. He’s more interested in the end game, speaking with Percy’s parents about what’s been going on right in front of them but they’ve clearly ignored for far too long.

Theseus had been great company at lunch, as always. He was a wonderful roommate, and he listened to Credence complain for far too long, voicing his worries and concerns through thinly veiled metaphors about his own past. _‘It sounds like the kid needs your help, Cree. Do what you’ve gotta do.’_

Even if it meant facing down the icy stare from Grindelwald, and calling up the Graves patriarch who was very gruff over the phone.

Credence was done being intimidated. He wanted results. He wanted answers.

 

Mister Graves Sr. wore glasses and he glanced around the room like he’s bored. God, what a grade A asshole, and Credence liked to consider himself above petty insults.

“Sir, you are aware that your son, Percy, has been experiencing some struggles, academically?”

The man sniffed and crossed his arms, frowning.

“That right? Shouldn’t we get a report card or something soon? Is this normal process?”

“No. Not at all. I believe the root of the issue is Percy’s home environment. It’s not fostering an ideal area of growth and nurturing.”

“Look kid, I think it’s a bit late for that. Let’s cut the bullshit. What do you want? Funding? A nameless donation to some charity?”

Credence can’t help feeling insulted, taken aback at the man’s callousness, unconcern for his son’s welfare.

“I don’t want your money, _sir_. I want you to pay attention to when Percy asks for help. When he applies to a college ten states away. That doesn’t concern you?”

Credence clutched his clipboard to his chest like it was a life raft, and still, Mister Graves seemed unbothered, only exhausted, as if his mere presence could be called an annoyance.

“He’s tired of this state. So am I. It’s why I travel so much. We’ve both had issues. Got ‘em still. What else is new?”

“Sir-”

“Look are we done? I have to catch a flight tomorrow at six am. I don’t know about you, but this is pointless for me. Fail him, pass him. It doesn’t matter. In two months he’s going to be going to college. He’s got some letter of recommendation from your principal. I saw it myself.”

Of course.

His stomach churned with disgust as he wonders just what sort of _favor_ Percy had to do for that kind of guaranteed placement.

“I see. Thank you. You’re free to go.”

“Gee thanks, teach. Don’t strain yourself now. Your cushy nine to five ass that never has to work weekends better take care.”

Mister Graves smirked to himself as he breezed out the door, leaving Credence grimacing in his wake.

That… did not go as planned. He went home and found Theseus waiting for him, pacing around the living room, two fingers of irish whiskey over ice in his glass, and a pizza box obviously half open on the bartop.

“You’re early… I was going to plate it and everything…”

He grinned while his blue eyes sparkle and Credence could feel himself relax a little.

“Yeah. Percy’s dad is, not the greatest.”

“Still, better than nothing… right?”

He’s referring to Credence’s lack of parentage, and he just shrugged.

“It’s okay. We’ll figure something out. The kid needs some help, but I just need to sit him down and figure out who exactly is giving him trouble.”

“I believe in you.”

Theseus massaged his shoulders briefly, before skittering away, plating up their food like he promised, and Credence poured himself a drink, praying the weekend won’t speed by. He needed some breathing room from the classroom.

By the time they fell into bed together, Credence had become half dazed, wanting nothing more than to melt into the sheets. The whiskey helped him along, he knew. Theseus kissed every scar he can reach on his back, and caressed over his ass, sliding his hand under Credence’s waist, fingers curling around his cock, effortlessly stroking him off, kissing the back of his neck, and fucking between his thighs.

It’s not the first time they’ve done that, and it won’t be the last, but for some reason, though his arousal crests and ebbs like always, afterward, Credence doesn’t feel any better. He was still tense with worry, concerned over what may be happening to Percy, wanting more than anything to stop it.

The boy doesn’t need to go off to college with such a dark cloud over his head. He’s far too quiet and gentle seeming. Too much like Credence used to be before.

* * *

 

Monday morning dawned, cold and grey, gloomy as fuck, and Credence doesn’t have enough coffee to deal with how hungover he was, despite occasional bouts of sex with Theseus over the weekend he mostly drank and grumbled. He walked into class and groaned at the sight of his students. Except for Percy. He zeroed in on the boy, and noted that there’s a bruise on his cheek, a fresh one. His teeth ground together as he went over the morning roll call, and he cannot _wait_ for lunchtime.

“Percy, a moment.”

The students filtered out and hiss gossip amongst themselves, they probably think he’s in trouble or something when the opposite was true.

“Mister Barebone? Did I miss another page or problem?”

“No Percy. I’m going to need you to tell me the truth. Your father’s out of town. Did your mother hit you?”

The boy clapped a hand to his cheek and gasped, hiding himself as best he could behind a swoop of dark bangs,

“N-no sir. No one hit me. I just- tripped in the skate park. Fell into the railing.”

Credence doesn’t get angry very easily, and only when it’s a righteous cause, a justifiable offense. That’s just the way he was raised. He strode over to Percy, and gently put his hand to the boy’s wrist, guiding it away from his face, and fell to his knees, hoping he could have another chance to get through to him.

“Percy… please, _please_ let me help you. Tell me who’s hurting you.”

His voice was a hushed whisper now, and Percy’s bottom lip wobbled before tears start to glisten in his eyes once more. Oh. Credence has done it now.

“Mister Barebone… I _can’t_ tell you. I can’t tell anyone. I promised.”

“ _Who_ is it?”

Credence doesn’t think himself intimidating, but he’s trying to both persuade and soothe at once, so he pressed his thumb against Percy’s inner wrist, rubbing gently, targeting a pulse point to help him relax, to urge him to give in.

“Mister Barebone… he’ll ruin me.”

Credence leaned in closer, and he can see the bruise clearly was in the shape of a hand, someone grabbed Percy’s face, and curled their fingers around his jaw, gripping hard enough to leave a mark. His sixth sense was buzzing like an angry beehive, and there was no chance he could just let the boy go home, not on his life. He needs a safe place to stay.

There’s a guest room. Theseus had never used it. He’s quite content to sleep beside Credence, and always has been. He envied the man.

Insomnia was a small price to pay for his past, sated only by liquor.

“The man who did this… if he’s not in your family, how do you know him?”

Someone at school. It has to be.

Percy shrugged, and looked away from him.

“Percy... if I insist you join me for dinner, will you say no?”

“Am I in trouble?”

Credence sighed.

“I just don’t want you in any situation you feel trapped. Can I give you my phone number?”

Percy nodded, slowly, and then looked at him a moment, after he’s scribbled it down on a sticky note, and passed it over, before the boy worried over his lip.

“Are you going to summon me on a moment’s notice?”

Credence shook his head,

“No! Is that what he does?”

That nameless man who he wanted to punch in the face, or sic Theseus on. Credence loathed him.

“Yes.”

“Percy-”

The bell cut him off, and he pressed the heel of his palm to his aching temples, waving the boy away,

“Nevermind. Just… if he bothers you again, come directly to me, okay?”

He doesn’t see Percy give him a jerky nod, and almost run away. He made it through the rest of the Monday classes without going to Theseus, he merely texted him in all caps at lunch about how they might have a guest within the week, but he’s not sure.

By the time five o’clock rolled around and he’s finally done with his own filing and organizing, he went out to the parking lot to see if Theseus was there yet, but found someone else entirely.

Percy was resting against the bumper of his car, parked exactly right next to Credence’s old sedan, and instead of looking worried like before, he lit up.

“Mister Barebone, I hope you can help… my battery died.”

“Car or phone?”

Credence tried to joke, and then sobered instantly. He’ll need to get jumper cables, and he’s pretty sure they’re in Theseus’ truck, not his car.

“Both.”

“Well, unfortunately the best I could do is give you a ride, wherever you need to be. I don’t have a way to jump your car.”

“Cree! There you are. I was looking… oh. Hello.”

Theseus and his impeccable timing, Credence lamented. Percy glanced behind him to catch a smile from the other man, and Credence wondered how to explain the whole deal. He knew they shouldn’t have car pooled that morning. Like they do every morning. Goddamnit all.  
“Mister Scamander… hi. I was just telling Mister Barebone, my car’s dead.”

Theseus glanced to Credence, and he did his best to communicate without any words, _that wa_ s exactly what he had been texting about. The boy.

“Oh! How awful. Well, we can give you a lift. No need for your folks to worry. What’s your address? I’ll navigate.”

“Theseus… dinner?”

The boy had been out there almost an hour and a half, never thought to bother anyone else on staff, or maybe he didn’t want to, truly. It’s enough to make Credence’s heart ache. The boy doesn’t want to be a bother, or he’s nervous of authority, either way, it’s up to them.

“Sure, yeah. We can swing by Sally’s on the way...wherever. Good stuff there. You like hamburgers-?”

“-Percy. Yeah, I do.”

 

The boy doesn’t quite eat like he’s starving, but certainly as if he’s expecting to be yelled at any second, Credence knows that look all too well. He keeps catching Theseus staring at him, and trying to mouth stuff, as if he’s a lip reader or something, so he kicked the man’s shin to shut him up. Percy blinked over at him, and paused from inhaling his dinner.

“So are you guys roommates? Or neighbors?”

Theseus choked on his water as Credence smiled and shrugged,

“Something like that. We do share a building.”

“...and a bed.”

Theseus muttered, and Credence glared at him, but it’s too late now. He can see color blooming on Percy’s cheeks as he connected the dots, and it’s over and done.

“Oh. I see.”  
Theseus snorted,

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Percy. It’s perfectly normal. I’m just not sure if there’s a clause or something against it. Co-workers dating, that sort of thing. But, you know, I love this idiot.”

Theseus reached over to squeeze his hand, stopping him just short of taking his own glass in hand, and he was forced to smile right back.

“Now, no need to show off in front of the kid, just because you’re a sap. He probably gets enough of this at home from his folks.”

The boy looked between them, frowning a touch, and then to Credence’s horror, his eyes start shining, before tears spill over his pinked cheeks.

“Oh, no. Not really. I just thought-”

Percy looked down at the table, to his half empty plate, and clammed up.

Theseus let go of Credence’s hand and he was clearly panicking, expressions wild, gesturing and mouthing ‘ _What the fuck?’_

“I, uh, Percy, what’s wrong?”

The boy closed his eyes and shook his head.

“It’s nothing. I’m just really stupid.”

Theseus was closer, so he puts a beefy arm on the back of Percy’s chair, and faced him as much as he could,

“Not at all… I just want to apologize, whatever we might have said to upset you, my boy.”

Credence waved for the check, suddenly feeling very stifled and more than a bit anxious to get out, away, the public eye far too much.

“It’s nothing _you_ did. I’ve just been told somethings. Someone else said that love is only in books. Poems are flowery nonsense. I’m just meant to-”

Theseus cut him off as gently as he can, sweeping him up out of the booth into a hug, and setting him down gently, backing away, uncertain how he’s taking it.

Percy looked a bit overwhelmed, and Credence opened his mouth to suggest they go, take him home, when he spoke.

“Can I go with you? Anywhere. I don’t want to go back to my house yet. Please…”

Credence and Theseus exchanged another glance, and it’s decided.

The car ride home wasn’t rife with conversation, but rather, Credence checking the rearview mirror every few seconds to make sure Percy wasn’t crying in the backseat, he’s okay, he’s content. That nasty bruise on his cheek actually seems to be improving and he’s going to suggest they put something on it, soon as he can remember where the first aid kit had been tucked.

Theseus reached over the console and snagged his free hand, which was just resting on his thigh, lacing their fingers together. By the time they’ve parked and then gotten into the house, flicking on lights and starting up the electric fireplace, Percy seemed to be a little more at ease, and Credence was wondering how to broach the subject of him staying as long as he wants.

“Are these all yours?”

Instead of doing anything predictable, the boy had gone over to the bookshelves, and traced his fingertips over the spines, glancing back to Credence.

“Well, some of them. We’ve both built the collection up.”

He feels Theseus at his back, hugging him gently before kissing his cheek from behind, and he wanted to chastise him, for being so affectionate in front of the boy, it might make him uncomfortable. But he’s stilled from doing that by another wave of grief it seemed, as Percy collapsed to the ground beside the fire, shoulders trembling.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong Percy?”

Credence was at his side in an instant, ripping himself away from Theseus’ hold, intent on comforting the boy.

“I’ve just… I’m so tired of lying. I’ve had no one to talk to. No one who would believe me.”

Credence glanced over to Theseus, but he was already pouring himself a drink, and at a nod, gets another glass for him too.

“You can talk to me. To us.”

Before he could think better of it, he took the boy into his arms. He’s so tall, long limbed and lanky, but fairly weak, if Percy wanted to pull away, he could, easily, but instead, he melted into Credence’s chest, he doesn’t struggle, he just goes, sobbing into his collar, and clinging to his shirt. He’s never felt so protective of a single person in his life. The boy was just so small like that, curled against him. No one had ever appeared so fragile to him. Not even Theseus, mainly because the man could kick anyone’s ass who dared threaten him. Why he taught english instead of gym, Credence will never know.

“Shh-hh, it’s alright, my boy.”

“No, no it’s not. It hasn’t been in weeks. Ever since he came and got me. It’s like I can’t breathe without his knowing.”

Credence was concerned and furious all at once.

“Who, Percy, who is it?”

Percy leaned in close, putting his lips right to Credence’s ear, and exhaled a name. Three syllables, that managed to strike fear enough into the boy that he felt he needed to keep it quiet. That he’d been hiding.

 

 _Grindelwald_.

 

The principal had done this. Broken the poor boy, almost beyond repair. Credence was flushed with fury, rising to his feet, clutching Percy against his chest, and turning to Theseus, who saw his face and almost dropped his glass.

“Text your brother. We need him at the school tomorrow.”

For now, they were okay.

Percy needed sleep, very badly. He seemed exhausted and no wonder, living under the threat of that man. He felt guilty for every thought he’d ever had, imagining a way to ensure those dark eyes never were wet with tears again, worst of all, wanting to do something about it with less conventional methods. Less ethical ones.

He hated himself.

Credence carried Percy to the guest room and helped him out of his shoes, before tucking him under the sheets and blankets, finding himself caressing a hand over his forehead, his cheek, catching the ghost of a smile forming on the boy’s face.

“Thank you Mister Barebone. You’ve been so kind. Both of you.”

“I’m glad we could help. Give you somewhere safe to land.”

Percy nodded, and as a result nuzzled against the palm of Credence’s hand. His heart ached as his smile faltered, and Percy’s eyes fall closed. It won’t hurt, so Credence leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. As he pulled back, he saw Percy’s eyes opening.

“Mister Barebone…”

“Call me Credence.”

 

* * *

 

 

They stand with Percy, they’ve become his pillars of strength. Throughout the trial, throughout the long proceedings, the slimy and smarmy way Grindelwald tries to buy his way out, several times, subtly enough so the judge doesn’t immediately throw the book at him. It takes days, weeks up to a month, and graduation comes and goes, Percy still finished high school, but it’s less official and more hush hush. His college scholarship fell through when the case was settled, and the truth came out. All of the dirty laundry, the deals and the favors.

Grindelwald had friends, but Percy had lots of help from his own.

He was so brave, though his voice shook as his hands did too, but Percy Graves no longer had to fear any single man. Now he retook all the tests and passed with flying colors, he got another scholarship, of his own merits, in state, but far enough away that he won’t have to stay with his parents. His parents, who ignored the bruises and late nights all because of slipping grades. It made Credence’s heart hurt to know that the boy had become just another failure to them. Children get pushed too far sometimes, he knows. Not all abuse was physical.

When Percy came home during the summer of his sophomore year, Credence and Theseus had just gotten engaged, but there’s bigger and better news. They want to ask him to move in with them, after he’s graduated with his Bachelor of science. Theseus cracked the terrible joke,

“So you only have to be a bachelor in one sense. Not two.”

Credence rolled his eyes, but quickly focused on Percy, hoping he’ll say yes. When he’s looking at them with awe and admiration in his eyes, he’s worried they’ve said too much, gotten it all wrong.

“You guys… want me also?”

They exchanged a glance.

“It’s been, a long process. But yes. It’s all Credence’s fault, that I fell in love with you, secondhand. Listening to him go on and on about your dreamy eyes, dark hair, and sultry voice.”

“Oh.”

For a moment, Credence was afraid they’ve made Percy cry, but it’s only a split second before he’s flung himself at them, into and against their chests, for a group hug.

“I’d love to.”

Theseus chuckled low, and kissed him impulsively on the cheek.

“Knew ya made the right choice. He’s a keeper.”

Credence ducked his head and managed to bump his nose into Percy’s cheek, so he tilted his head just enough to catch his mouth, and Theseus inhaled sharply, blue eyes dilating, going dark as he watches.

“Whoa.”

“Hmm?”

Percy broke away, and grinned easily.

“You guys know I can drink now, right?”

“Fuck. Break out the irish whiskey.”

Theseus almost skipped away to do that, and Credence was left holding Percy right against his chest. The boy had grown up into a young man, and now he was almost up to Credence’s shoulder. Theseus had never stopped complaining about how Credence towered over him, by six inches.

“You know, I’ve always thought I liked you. Even back when I didn’t think about anyone else, not really. You were so kind. Handsome too. My fairy tale prince.”

Percy touched over his face, cupping his jaw, and Credence couldn’t breathe, or move, he couldn’t do anything but look right at him. Theseus, jokester that he was, didn’t interrupt, not even when Percy stretched up on tiptoes to properly kiss Credence again, straight on, a hint of tongue, and a hand bracing at the back of his neck. It was a moment, brilliant and shining, in his life that he didn’t know he was missing. He found himself clinging to Percy, and gasping for air the second they’ve parted.

“You’re… you want this, you want us?”

Percy beamed,

“So much. I don’t need to drink to know I’m dying to suck you off.”

Credence’s jaw dropped as Percy said that, and Theseus snorted from the kitchen.

“Can I watch?”

Percy took one of Credence’s flailing hands and tugged him over to the couch, guiding him to sit down before he stepped between his automatically parted legs, dropping down in front of him.

“Sure. Kiss him, distract him. Otherwise I bet he’ll finish too soon.” Percy winked up at him and started undoing his pants, giving Credence hardly a split second to react, before fingers were caressing over his boxer clad cock,

“Hey!”

 

* * *

 

 

Theseus distracted him alright. Tasting like whiskey and summer rain, he kissed Credence so good that it was a challenge to decide which he liked better, Percy’s mouth on his dick or Theseus’ lips over his. Actually it wasn’t hard.

He was really fucking close, and Percy felt like he was smiling against him, hands gripping on his thighs, and his nose almost grazing Credence’s stomach.

“Fuck!”

He broke away from Theseus to gasp, and he caught a wink from his fiance before he put a hand to Percy’s head, nudging him even closer.

He could feel his throat convulsing, as Percy swallowed around him, and white light exploded in front of his eyes, even as he threw his head back, and groaned out his release.

“Goddamn. Cre’s wound up so tight still. Maybe I’ll eat you out first, before I fuck you. Or should I let him fuck you first?”

“God. Let me catch my breath, babe, please.”

“C’mere baby.”

Credence forced his eyes open to catch Theseus grabbing Percy by the scruff of his neck, pulling him up off his knees for a kiss, and there was definite tongue action. No way they didn’t just both taste him. His cock twitched, trying to get hard again, but he’d need some time. Somehow, they all made it to the bedroom, with Theseus as the only one who got moderately drunk, and Percy shedding clothing like he was burning up. Eventually, Credence wrestled his way out of his shirt and pants, collapsing on the bed to watch Theseus as he stripped, slower, as if _aware_ he had an audience.

When he ran a hand through his hair and winked over at Credence, he rolled his eyes, only for Percy to pounce onto him, kissing him fiercely, as he ground his hips into him. He was still hard, probably aching, and Credence could touch him back, at last, one hand splayed over Percy’s back, while the other reached between their bodies to stroke over his cock, earning a low moan from him. Theseus was climbing onto the bed beside them, chuckling about something, before putting a hand to himself, happy to watch the show, it seemed.

“Can I… maybe… fuck you?”

Percy got out, between kisses, and Credence groaned, throwing out a hand, over to smack Theseus in the chest,

“Get the stuff. Show him how to-”

Percy laughed, and pecked his cheek,

“I know how to finger someone. I’ve done myself, loads of times. Usually thinking about you.”

Credence wished he could laugh too, but all he wanted in that moment was Percy inside him, that was all there was to it. Theseus gladly passed along the lube, and leaned down for a kiss while Percy shifted back, and gently thumbed over Credence’s taint down to his hole, making him jump a little from the chill of the cool slick.

“God...should I get on the bottom? So you can ride me? Or-”

Theseus smirked,

“Baby, you want me to fuck you too? From behind?”

Credence’s head was spinning, it was all a little bit too much, too fast.

“Why don’t you start off in my mouth, huh? Slow down there cowboy.”

Another twinkle from his blue eyes, and Theseus shrugged, kissing him soundly before backing away.

“I still think you’d look cute on top. You always do.”

Before he could reply, or even consider one, Percy had pressed a finger inside him, and Credence’s eyes closed, giving himself over to the sensations completely. Theseus maneuvered behind him, pulling him against his broad chest, and kissing along his shoulder, guiding him to keep his legs spread so that Percy could continue to work him open. By the time he’s got two fingers curling inside Credence, he’s hard again, and begging, or would be, if Theseus wasn’t cupping a palm over his mouth.

“Can I?”

Percy stroked a hand over his cock, now shiny with lube, and Credence whimpered, nodding behind Theseus’ hand, kissing it frantically, tempted to lick him to make him pull away. He could feel Theseus’ cock hard against his back, and he was halfway to considering biting the man’s hand, before Percy started to ease in, the blunt head of his cock replacing his fingers.

He’s thicker than Theseus’ slender length, so it’s different and wonderful at once, like they were made to fit together. Theseus lets go of him, and Percy surges forward, thrusting in halfway, while pressing a kiss to Credence’s lips.

“God… you’re so beautiful.”

Theseus murmured, almost speaking into Credence’s neck, before kissing and nipping the skin there, while Percy began to move, shifting back to thrust in again, slow and smooth with his strokes, building Credence’s arousal back up to a full burn.

He puts his arms around Percy’s back, and draws him even closer, all the way in again, so that he can feel every inch when he pulls out.

“You’re so… ugh, tight.”

“Th-thanks.” That was about all he could manage, as he felt Theseus moving behind him, urging him up a little so he could try to slip a hand beneath his backside, and feel over where Percy’s thrusting steadily into him.

“You think it will fit?”

“I think I can manage baby. Just need more slick.”

Theseus kissed his cheek and snagged the bottle, and Credence looked to Percy again, watching as sweat began to glisten on his chest, and his own hands land at his shoulders, so he can stretch up and kiss him.

“You’re doing, so good.”

“Thanks, but I’m really close… I can’t last.”

Theseus growled in his ear,

“Tell him to hold on.”

Credence squeezed Percy’s arm, and reached up to cup his cheek,

“Just, a few more seconds, _baby_.”

“Oh god… okay.”

Percy stilled his hips, waiting, trembling under Credence’s palm, as Theseus was trying to get in, even if with two fingers, making Percy shudder.

“Fuck. I can feel him, right _there_.”

“Mhm I know… Imagine how _I_ feel… huh?”

Credence had the bizarre urge to laugh, but Percy panted out a breath, and rested his forehead against his shoulder, while Theseus was kissing the other side.

“Good job, guys, you’re both sappy and sexy at once. Fuck.”

Credence felt the exact instant that Theseus began to thrust in, alerted by Percy’s strangled gasp, and a full body tremor, which culminated in him coming first, overstimulated and stretched thin, clutching Percy right against him, giving his cock a bit more friction, trapped between their bodies, spurting onto his stomach.

“Fuck… Credence…”

He’d never heard Percy use his first name like that, and it made his chest ache with fondness, while seeking out the boy’s mouth, kissing him with a fervor that only Theseus could match, fucking into him harder now that Credence was a bit more relaxed, two orgasms in.

“Baby, m’close.”

“I know… I know.” Credence kept his hand at Percy’s neck and urged him to finish, to aid Theseus in his movements, and sure enough, as he sunk in all the way, warmth blooming between Credence’s legs, even before he’d pulled out, he could feel Theseus easing in all the way, thrusting deeper, rubbing hard against his prostate.

“God… I’m going to die like this, I think.”

Percy rolled away, and laid flat on the bed, looking over at him, utterly spent,

“I’ll carry you to the afterworld on my back.”

“Sounds good.” Theseus piped up.

“Shut up and fuck me.” Credence was halfway to falling asleep at that rate, but his fiance did as he asked, and started to move, both of his strong hands braced on the side of his slim hips, shifting him over onto his side, so that Theseus could start to fuck him in earnest, but he wouldn’t need to do much. He could kiss Percy now too, when the boy turned to smile at him, and found him on his level, he wanted to laugh.

“You’re tired but still gorgeous. How?”

Credence can’t shrug very easily but he managed to, and Percy grinned, before closing the gap between them. He could feel how close Theseus became from the change in position, able to bury himself fully inside with little effort. As Percy kissed him, he reached back, and Theseus’ arm met him halfway, letting their fingers entwine over Credence’s side, and he smiled, even before Theseus groaned against his neck, hips going still as he finished, cock pulsing inside of him.

“Goddamn.”

He’s panting into Credence’s shoulder, and he breaks away from Percy to reach down, and pets over their joined hands.

“I think, I need a minute.” Percy mutters, and Credence allows himself a laugh.

“Same here. Theseus, you amaze me. Drunk you have more stamina than I do sober.”

“Indeed.”

Theseus kissed his cheek and carefully eased out, aware of the imminent mess, before slipping away to the bathroom, and returning with a damp washcloth for them both, so that Credence can then snuggle right up to Percy’s chest, allowing the younger man to wrap his arms around him. Theseus climbed in after he’d put the rag away, and tugged a sheet up over them all, before switching off the lamp.

“Any last words?”

He whispered, and Credence grinned into the darkness, cuddled into Percy,

“Welcome home, Percy.”

 

* * *

 

 

**END**

  



End file.
